Secret Paranoia
by SasuHina-Hime
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is just a normal, slightly socially awkward girl. But what happens when she gets a little too tipsy at a party and wakes up in the sexiest guy in school, Sasuke Uchiha's bed? SasuHina Au and OOC (in a good way)
1. Chapter 1

Some people say if you're quiet you're not living, you've got to be noisy, colorful, and cheerful. I wouldn't say that I am quiet; I just like to keep to myself.

I silently panic to myself as I watch the clock tick by. There's ten more minutes until my AP physics class is over and I need to leave as soon as possible because the grouchy bus driver isn't willing to wait for anyone even if they're a millisecond late. My school ID has gone missing and it's the only ticket I have to get on the bus home. I tried to focus on Kakashi-Sensei's lecture on kinetic energy in relativity but my mind was too occupied. The bell rings and I quickly gather my things and rush out the classroom.

Even as a child I was always exceptionally clumsy. When I was twelve, I finally got my first cell phone as a Christmas present, which I was begging for months on end. I literally lost it the next day. I couldn't even get rid of my training wheels until I was nine. I've had more stitches, broken bones, and concussions than I care to count.

As I'm frantically running through the hallways I stop by my locker and rummage through it for the millionth time desperately searching for the troublesome ID. I flip through the pages of my notebooks and textbooks.

"I know it's here somewhere," I whisper to myself.

Then, I hear a low, masculine voice casually enounce my name.

"Hinata Hyuuga"

I turn around and there my long lost ID is, right between his fingers.

"Hey," he says with a smirk," is this yours?"

My eyes widen at the sight of my ID card, following a sense of disbelief that it was actually found in time. My face lights up and all traces of apprehension disappear.

"Yes!" I say with enthusiastic relief as he hands it over. "I've been looking for this everywhere!"

He chuckled softly and flashed a confident smile. I then realize how psychotic I must have looked as I hectically searched through my locker.

"I found it on the cafeteria floor. It had ketchup all over it but I did the honors of cleaning it off." I had a feeling he was amused by this situation.

I look up and smile in an attempt to hide my embarrassment at the thought of a complete stranger dealing with my ketchup drenched belongings.

"I can't thank you enough; I can't get on the bus without it."

I notice that he's staring at me intently to the point of discomfort. Not that it's creepy; it's just something I'm not used to. I take a glance at my watch to hint out the fact that I should probably be leaving now. He clears his throat and presumptuously responds;

" I see you're in a hurry, but my parents are outta town this weekend and I'm throwing this party on Saturday. If you're free you can stop by. It's on Carter St. You'll know it when you see it."

Not thinking about his offer, all that's on my mind is catching the bus and getting home, I spew out "OK sure!" and wave as I power walk away.

I stood in front the big, yellow school bus labeled KONOHA PUBLIC SCHOOL DISTRICT tapping my foot as I wait for my best friend Sakura. I live to see the day when she actually gets to the bus before me.

Just as I start to hear the bus driver's impatient grumbling, I spot the overactive girl jogging towards me.

"Sorry I'm a little late I-"She manages to say between breaths.

"I think we're past the point where you need to explain to me every single day. Let's just get on the bus before the driver throws a fit."

We sit in the same exact spot of the bus every single day, third seat, right side. Sakura and I have been best friends since she moved out here in the 6th grade. Now in the 11th grade, we're inseparable.

"I think we should go get haircuts," Sakura declares.

"I just cut my hair a couple of months ago."

"Well I don't like going by myself so come with me," she says looking out the window. Sakura always sits next to the window.

"Fine. Let's go on Saturday before the party."

"What party?" Sakura asks puzzlingly looking back at me.

"Didn't you hear? Well this guy that found my ID invited me personally."

"Wait what guy? Who is he?"

I hesitated then I bluntly stated,"I don't know."

"You don't know? That is so you," she sighed. "Describe him for me."

"Well he had like dark black hair and pale white ski-"

"Are you talking about Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Umm… I guess so."

"Hinata, do not tell me you don't know who Sasuke Uchiha is."

"I don't know who Sasuke Uchiha is."

"He's really cool, smart, and not to mention-"

"Okay I don't think I really want to know anymore."

Sakura looked at me in disbelief. She sighed and leaned back into her seat.

"We are definitely going to that party," She says.

"Well if you really want to."

The bus stops and I realize that it's my spot to get off. I say goodbye to Sakura and a couple of other people before exiting the bus.

My Mom and Dad usually both work during the day. That leaves it just me and my little sister Hinata. She's usually already home by the time I get there. I open the door and there she is, playing her favorite videogame, Zelda.

"Shouldn't you be doing your homework?"

"All I have is a worksheet on compound predicates," She said matter-of-factly without taking her eyes of the screen.

I glared at her. "First work, then play. Get up right now or I'll pull the plug."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

She sighed. "Fine. At least let me find a saving place first." She was more like a little brother than a little sister.

Hanabi wasn't a bad little sister. In fact, we rarely had any problems with each other. Hanabi was an introvert. She spent most of her time on the internet or playing videogames and in the winter knitting scarves. She was a good student and didn't act like an annoying 14 year old girl like she was supposed to.

I went up to my room and changed into my pajamas and started my calculus homework. At this point, I couldn't really focus.

I had originally planned to completely ignore the fact that I was even invited to a party. I could admit that at times I acted socially awkward, but Sakura being hyper and eccentric, we completely neutralized each other.

I woke up early on Saturday morning to make Hanabi breakfast before I left. I told her she could invite some of the neighbor boys to play videogames with so she wouldn't have to be home alone. When I got to the living room, unsurprisingly, she was already awake, bursting into laughter every couple of minutes while browsing on her laptop.

"Hanabi what do you want for breakfast?"

"Nothing, I'm on a diet."

"You're on a diet? Really?" I think Hanabi has the least willpower on earth. "Start your diet tomorrow, unless you didn't want me to leave you and your friends some money to order some pizza while I was gone."

"Diet officially starts tomorrow."

I laughed and proceeded to make some breakfast when I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Said Hanabi while walking to the door.

"It's me!" I heard the familiar voice of my best friend say.

"I'm in the kitchen," I tell her.

Sakura plopped herself up onto the kitchen counter and decided to watch me scramble some eggs.

"I changed my mind Hinata, I don't wanna cut my hair anymore," she said while glancing down at her hair.

"And why's that?"

"I overheard a conversation between Naruto and Shikamaru last night and I heard he likes girls with long hair."

"Isn't Naruto like dating someone already?"

"Hey, I can dream."

"So what do you want to do today?"

"Just let me hang out here till the party. I brought some clothes with me."

When it hit 7:45 Sakura fetched her duffle bag full of clothes, jewelry, and makeup and started to get ready. I assumed I should start getting ready too. I wasn't really used to dressing up and going to parties or anything remotely similar. I pulled on my favorite baggy, red, sweatshirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. I was just about to slip on my black converse when Sakura walked in and gave me an I-disapprove-death-glare.

"Are you seriously planning on wearing that to Sasuke Uchiha's party?"

"What? I look fine."

"Maybe for your standards."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Never mind. The point is, you are not wearing that. Hold on I'll pick something out for you."

Sakura tossed me a floral body-con dress with a criss-cross back and a pair of flats.

"I didn't even know I had this."

"Just put your hair down, I'll do your makeup."

At 8:45, a guy in Sakura World History class came to pick us up for the party. I pretended not to notice the flirty looks he'd been hinting at her the whole ride there.

Sasuke was right; I definitely knew the house when I got there. The street was packed with parked cars and people just arriving.

When I stepped out the car, I finally realized just how uncomfortable I was in this dress. It was shorter and tighter than what I was used to. I pulled my dress down and waited for Sakura so we could go in together.

Inside the house was extremely energetic and loud. The guest had already started dancing and getting way into each other's personal space.

I noticed a guy from my eleventh grade PE class walking towards me. His name was Kiba was extremely athletic and social. We were never exactly very close though.

"Hinata aren't you looking fine tonight," he slurred. I was guessing he was drunk.

I smiled politely. "Thank you."

He shifted closer to me. "You alone tonight?"

"No actually I'm here with my friend Sakura."

He rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just ditch her and come play with me and the other Cross Country guys."

I tried not to get too flustered. "No thanks. Sakura just went to get us something to drink. She'll be back right now."

He put his arm around me. This guy just didn't know when to give up. I didn't exactly know what to do in situations like these. I wasn't the type to cause scenes in front of people. I tried to slip away, but his grasp was too strong.

"Enjoying yourselves?" I heard a deep voice ask. I looked up to see Sasuke eyeing Kiba's arm.

"I _was," _I whisper to myself. Apparently it wasn't as low as I thought it was.

Sasuke leaned towards Kiba's ear and whispered something I couldn't quite catch. Kiba immediately let go of me, gave me a smirk, and returned to his friends.

Sasuke looked at me and smiled as if he we'd been alone the whole time.

"I'm glad you could make it," he smiled at me.

"Me too," I said awkwardly.

"You look great."

"Oh um thanks, you too."

"I never really did tell you my name did I? I'm Sasuke."

And then I replied the stupidest thing, "I know."

He started to laugh. I guess he picked up the fact that I had no experience with guys at all.

Just then Sakura had finally returned with the drinks. I took a cup from her.

"Oh hey Sakura, this is Sasuke, Sasuke this is Sakura."

Sakura gave a little wave.

I took a sip from my cup, and realized this was not root beer.

I leaned closer to Sakura, "What's in here?"

"Hmm.. Most likely beer."

"Why would you give this to me?" I scolded.

"Come on Hinata loosen up a bit. It's just a party."

I'm guessing Sasuke was having a blast overhearing our conversation because he was cracking up.

I'm not one to usually fall under peer pressure, but I decided just for once, I would have a little fun. I took another sip of the beer. When I first tasted it, it was bitter and tasted horrible, but as I kept drinking I wanted more and more.

When I woke up the next morning I had a killer headache. And that's when I realized I had no idea where I was. I had been asleep on a king sized bed.

When I looked down all I had on was a pair of panties. My dress was on the floor next to me.

I got out of bed and picked up my bra. As I hastily tried to get it on, Sasuke Uchiha got up from under the sheets, right next to where I had been sleeping, with _my_ pink lipstick all over his body. I froze.

And while staring at me half-naked, with a mischievous smile, he went on to say, "Morning, beautiful."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I had so much fun writing that last chapter. If you have any suggestions or something you don't like about the story feel free to review! I don't get butt hurt lol. **

All that's going through my mind right now is what the hell happened last night. But quite frankly, there's already an obvious answer.

I'm half naked

Sasuke Uchiha is in the bed right next to me covered by my kiss marks.

"W-what are y-you doing h-here," I managed to stutter. Great my stutter is coming back. As a child, I was the most socially awkward kid you could imagine. Whenever I was around people I wasn't used to, nervous, or even too happy I would stutter like crazy. I had initially grown out of it, but now it's crashing back.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? This _is_ my room," he said casually as he popped a cigarette in his mouth and reached for the lighter on the nightstand beside him.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at him as I ripped the cigarette from his mouth," You're underage!"

"Nice view," He said in a serious tone.

"What are you say-"I said before realizing I was still have naked.

"Pervert!" I screamed before throwing a pillow at him. I reached for the nearest article of clothing and rushed into it.

"Even better," Sasuke chuckled.

The article of clothing I happened to grab was Sasuke's button down from yesterday. I blushed. It was better than being half-naked, well at least to me.

His shirt had a strong, seductive smell of cologne. It was fairly large at me from the sleeves, but I did wish it was a little longer.

I didn't even want to think about what happened last night. Maybe if I didn't say anything he would just pretend it never happened. I grabbed my dress off the floor and walked to the bathroom to put it on. After getting dressed, I spotted my flats and hurriedly got them on.

"Do you need a lift?"

Like I would even accept one from the guy who took advantage of me while I was drunk.

"No thanks. I'm leaving."

When finally out of the house I texted Sakura.

_If anyone asks, I slept over at your house last night. _

I knew Sakura would ask me for all of the juicy details later, but now was not the time.

When I finally got home I practically ran straight to the shower. I couldn't believe that I had lost my virginity from a one night stand. How could I even ever consider myself to be true to myself now? I couldn't thank god enough for not having any classes with Sasuke. I mean I hadn't really seen him around before, so I wouldn't see him much now either, right?

Wrong.

Sakura didn't show up the next day at school, so I was practically alone the whole day. Well actually we usually only had 3 classes together, but the day felt like it was dragging on. Since Sakura wasn't here today, I decided to have my lunch on the roof.

I liked to think the roof was my little sanctuary. It was so quit and calming. It helped me think during hectic situation. And my situation is definitely hectic. I sat down and rested my head against the roof wall. The weather was so relaxing today.

"Is the shy beauty a loner today?" I heard a vexingly familiar voice say.

I shot open my eyes. Of course it would be him.

"What's with the nickname?" I said looking down. I didn't want to meet his eyes.

"Oh you didn't know? That's what the guys have been calling you."

I blushed. Why would they call _me_ that of all people?

"You really don't know how beautiful you are, do you?" He reached out at cupped my face with his hand. Too embarrassed to pull away, I just sat there, blushing.

"Why are you alone today?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I prefer being alone that's why. Fan girls irk me."

"Just so you know I'm not your fan."

He brushed off my remark and plopped himself next to me.

"Hinata, I want you to be my girlfriend."

Boy that escalated quickly.

"W-what? You can't j-just say t-that out of the blue."

"My fan girls are getting annoying. I need a pretend girlfriend to ward them off."

Pretend? He wanted me to be his pretend to be his girlfriend? I don't know if it was a sense of relief or disappointment that shocked through me.

"I refuse."

"Let me rephrase that. You _have_ to be my girlfriend, or I'll tell everyone what happened on Saturday night."

"You wouldn't."

"I most certainly would."

When I first met Sasuke, I thought he was a nice guy. But I was awfully wrong.

"After school pretend to call me out and confess to me. And I'll say yes. All the rest of the girls in the school will get the message and leave me alone."

"Wait a minute, why do _I_ have to confess to _you_?"

"Because I said so. Anyways it'll totally boost up my confidence if the shy beauty confesses her love to me, even if it's fake.  
He was such a jerk.

"Like you need a confidence boost, "I said under my breath. He leaned towards me and whispered into my ear.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He got up from next to me and stretched.

"Well, see you after school. Oh, by the way, don't tell anyone about this. Not even your little friend Sakura."

I think I'm the most idiotic person in the world. A normal person would have surely found a solution to get out of this situation. But, sadly, I am an idiot. I sighed. This is all Sakura's fault for even taking me to that party.

Between fourth and fifth period I slipped a love letter into Sasuke's locker. Hey, if I was going to confess to someone for the first time, I at least wanted it to be a proper confession, even if that douchebag didn't deserve it. I easily obtained the information of where his locker was from TenTen, a girl that sits in front of me in AP English, and a major fan girl of Sasuke. I made it obvious that I was going to slip some sort of letter into there as well. The sooner the fan girls leave Sasuke alone, the sooner he'll leave me alone.

After school, Sasuke and I met up in the courtyard. I wanted to make sure at least a couple of people witnessed the confession.

From what I heard from Sakura, Sasuke gets at least one confession a week, so him actually accepting my confession is going to be a total shocker.

"Lovely to see you Hinata," Sasuke said with a slight sarcastic tone.

Plenty of girls had followed Sasuke to the courtyard to see what he was doing. Yep, they were pretty much stalkers. I took a deep breath. Let the act begin.

"Hinata-chan, were you the one who called me out today?"

Chan? Really, he's going all out. I've never confessed to anyone before, but I've read plenty of Shoujo manga, so I could at least compromise.

"S-Sasuke, I've been watching you for a while now, and I have l-loved you since the moment I met you. Will you please go out with me?" My stuttering was all too real, but it wasn't for the reason everyone thought they were for.

I heard a couple of shocked gasps from the crowd of girls. Why exactly were they so shocked? Isn't this like their weekly routine?

Sasuke glanced away, "To be honest Hinata, I've also loved you for a long time now. Please be my girlfriend."

By the end of the sentence he was looking straight into my eyes. His confession was so confident and mature-sounding. It almost sounded real.

I really didn't know what to do anymore so I just smiled and nodded, but, of course, Sasuke wanted to take it to another level. He pulled me in by my waist into a tight hug.

I heard another couple more gasps and angry mumbling.

"What? Sasuke actually accepted her confession!"

"I'm so jealous!"  
"It's not like we can compare with Hinata of all people."

Since when was I this well-known?

"Sasuke that's enough," I whispered into his ear.

Sasuke let go of my waist but took my hand instead.

"You missed your bus today didn't you? I'll drive you home."

He was right. I did miss my bus today. I hadn't really thought about how I was going to get home though. Sasuke threw me a quick glance, urging me to accept his offer.

"Of course, Sasuke," I smiled gently.

As me and Sasuke walked to his car, still hand in hand, we came across of his fan club. A couple of girls gave Sasuke shallow congratulations as others didn't even try to hide their dirty looks aimed towards me.

I sat inside of Sasuke's fancy black Rolls Royce as I waited for him to fetch something from the classroom. The car was unlike I had ever been in, or even got close to.

Curiously, I opened the glove compartment. The very first thing I found in there was a picture of a pretty girl with bright red hair and a pair of brown glasses. On the back it was signed _from your loving Fiancée, Karin. _

I stared at the picture for a little longer. Why didn't Sasuke just have his fiancée come in for a period or two or something? He probably did this all just to spite me. I saw Sasuke walking back to the car. I quickly placed the picture back into the glove compartment and acted nonchalant as he got into the car.

"Welcome to my car."

I stayed quite.

"Feisty one aren't you?"

"I don't want to hear anything from someone like you."

Sasuke gave me a hurt look and a pang of guilt hit me.

Sasuke started the car and pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket.

"Oh no you don't," I said as I snatched the pack from his hand and threw it out the moving car.

"What'd you do that for," he said glaring at me.

"Not only does that hurt your own body, but the secondhand smoke will harm me as well."

"Well, I wouldn't want to hurt my little beauty."

"Go tell that to your fiancée," I mumbled.

Sasuke looked at me with surprise.

"Keep your eyes on the road."

"How do you know about Karin?" he said still taking glances at me."

"I said keep your eyes on the road. I'm not ready to die yet."

"Fine," Sasuke swerved the car and stopped on the side of the street," Now tell me." His voice was so serious. I could tell he was trying to keep his voice calm and low.

I looked away. "I…. Found her picture."

"So you were looking through my stuff?" His voice started to sound lighter.

"I-I was j-just…"

"Our relationship is strictly political. You don't need to worry about her." Sasuke looked at me with pleading eyes. I could tell he desperately wanted me to believe him.

"You don't need to explain anything to me. I'm not even your real girlfriend." I don't know why but my voice sounded slightly irritated. "So are you going to take me home or what?"

Sasuke started the car again and proceeded to take me home. We arrived pretty soon after that.

"Thanks for taking me home," I said with a low voice. I opened the door to leave the car.

"Wait, Hinata," he grabbed my arm, "I have something for you."

I turned back around to see Sasuke holding a small white box. He opened it up to reveal a necklace of a red and white fan (A/N: Uchiha crest)

"Our relationship has to believable right?"

I leaned in and shifted my hair all to one side, making it obvious that I was accepting his gift. Sasuke put the necklace on me. I could feel his slender, cold fingers brush against my neck. A feeling that felt oddly familiar.

I quickly rushed out of the car, stupidly not thanking him for the necklace, trying to hide my burning red face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I got busy with finals, then my laptop broke, and it was just a big 'ole mess Lol. But I hope you like this chapter! Please review if you liked it **

I woke up the next morning in a horrible mood. I had a chemistry test today and I could barely even focus on my studying because of yesterday's unexpected series of events. I looked towards the night stand next to me and stared at the recognizable Uchiha crest necklace that Sasuke had given me. I picked it up and hung it around my neck.

"Remember, it has to be believable," I muttered to myself.

I heard a knock on my door.

"You don't have to make me breakfast. I'm in the mood for Pop-tarts today," Hanabi declared through the door, "I'm going to the convenience store to buy some. See ya after school."

Well that makes me home alone.

_I'm gonna pop some tags  
Only got twenty dollars in my pocket  
I - I - I'm hunting, looking for a come-up  
This is fucking awesome_

"Wait is that my phone? Why is _**that**_ my ringtone?"

I quickly grabbed the phone and noticed an unrecognizable number but decided to answer anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hello beautiful," I heard a deep and irksomely familiar voice respond.

"Sasuke, first of all don't call me that. Second, since when have you had my number?"

"You underestimate me way too much, darling," He chuckled.

"Why are you calling me?"

"What are you wearing?"

"Sasuke, I'm not a phone sex operator! Don't be so vulgar," I replied appalled.

"You're misunderstanding me. I'm not trying to… Ugh never mind. Just wear something nice today."

"I wear what I want."

"Remember that one time you got drunk and-"

"Ok. Stop," I interrupted," But even if I _**wanted**_ to look nice, I couldn't. I don't have anything to wear."

"You looked amazing at my party."

"That's because Sakura was there to help."

"Well deal with it somehow. I want my girlfriend to look nice today." His voice was strong but smooth. He sounded genuinely happy.

I rummaged through my closet to find something relatively nice. I found a dress that Hanabi had bought me for my birthday last year. Even though Hanabi had a very boyish personality at times, she was at least 10x more stylish than I was.

I got dressed into a sheer lace, sleeveless dress with a basic collar, adding a faux brown leather belt. I slipped into some comfortable brown flats to complete the outfit. I was glad that I didn't have to mess with my hair since it was naturally straight.

I could feel the stares right when I boarded the bus. I felt rather uncomfortable. I took my place right next to Sakura. I could see the confused look on face as she scrutinized my outfit.

"Did you have a major personality change or something?"

I was about to explain to Sakura everything that had happened with Sasuke, until I remembered Sasuke told me specifically not to.

"Well.. Yesterday I kind of confessed to Sasuke and he said yes. So I wanted to look nice today to.. Keep him interested."

"You're kidding. Since when have you liked him!?"

"Since the party."

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"It was just awkward for me. You know, since I've never really been interested in guys before."

"Hinata, this is NOT the type of thing you keep from your best friend! I can't believe he said yes! Wow, you and Sasuke Uchiha. Shocking."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

"No actually, you're probably the most beautiful couple in existence."

"Thanks…."

When we arrived to school I almost immediately spotted Sasuke. I didn't want to deal with this right now. I tried to ignore his presence and keep walking.

"Look Hinata! It's Sasuke. Go up to him and talk to him," Sakura whispered loudly.

Well my plan of ignoring him wasn't going to work.

I reluctantly walked up to Sasuke.

"Hi, Sasuke how are you?" I said with a fake smile and voice.

"Hello darling. You look rather nice today," He said in a seductive tone as reached out to cup my face with his hand.

"I don't know how to put on makeup, so don't blame me for not wearing any," I said in my usual tone. I know he wanted to me to look the best I can.

"It's ok, you're beautiful without it."

I shifted awkwardly. I didn't really know what to do in this situation.

"You're wearing the necklace," he said happily. I smiled at him.

"SASUKE OKAY TIME TO SETTLE THIS RIGHT NOW!" I heard a loud, eccentric blonde yell out as he hurriedly walked towards Sasuke.

"Naruto, this is not the time. I'm with someone here."

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M HERE FOR."

I've heard of Naruto, but never really met him personally. Sakura was just about his #1 fan girl and always talked about how sexy and pleasant he was to be around.

Naruto finally noticed my presence and thoroughly examined me. Did he even know who I was? His expression seemed irritated and angry.

"Naruto, stop being an idiot and calm down. Now tell me what you want."

Naruto sighed and I could tell by his expression that he calmed down a bit.

"You and Hinata are dating?" He asked looking straight at Sasuke.

"Yes."

"You who I had to hear that from? Rock Lee. You know how embarrassing that is? Hearing that you're dating Hinata from ROCK LEE?"

"No I don't really"

"Baka! You have to tell me this kind of stuff."

Naruto shifted his gaze from Sasuke to me.

"Hey you!" He glared at me.

"Y-yes?" I was nervous. Naruto was coming off as really scary to me. Naruto took a couple of steps towards me. I wanted to back away from him. I was scared.

"You're too pretty for Sasuke. How about you dump him and get with me? I know I'll treat you real good."

I stood in shock. Why was Naruto flirting with me right in front of Sasuke? I didn't know how to reply in this type of situation.

"I-I'm sorry but I-I'm not inte-"

"Hinata, don't even waste your breath on him."

"BAHAHAHAHAHA. Sasuke she's so cute." Naruto broke out into laughter.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's sexy best friend. Sorry if I scared you a little. I just wanted to meet ya," Naruto smiled at me and put his hands behind his head. "If you ever change your mind about mean little Sasuke, I'll be right here."

The first thing that came to mind was why Sakura was interested in such a player. He first came off as rough and mean, but I soon came to realize he was the type that just wanted to have fun all the time.

"Hinata, please just ignore him."

"Baka don't be mean," Naruto said pouting. "Ah! I forgot I have to go meet someone right now. I'll see you guys later~" Naruto said winking at me again. I noticed Sasuke throw an intense glare towards him.

I focused my attention back at Sasuke.

"Naruto used to have a crush on you in the 9th grade. That's why he was surprised we were dating."

"O-On me? W-Why?" I asked burning red.

"You really don't know how incredible you are."

"S-Stop saying that. It's embarrassing."

"Hinata, I need to ask you something."

"Go ahead.'

"Will you come over to my house today? My mother would like to meet you."

"What? Your mother wants to meet _me?_ Why?"

"I told her I had a girlfriend, and she would like to meet you."

"Why would you tell her that?"

"Well you are my girlfriend aren't you?"

"No! And don't you have a fiancée?

"That doesn't matter. Just come to my house. I'll pick you up and take you there after school."

"F-fine, I'm going to class right now. I'll see you later."

I felt sort of uncomfortable having to go to meet Sasuke's mother. Sasuke comes from an extremely wealthy family. I can only imagine how much they expect from a girl like Sasuke's girlfriend.

After school, I promptly walked towards Sasuke and I's meeting place. I spotted Sasuke leaning against his car, checking something on his phone. I mentally prepared myself for one of his flirty comments.

I waited but none came. In fact he didn't say anything at all. He just simply opened the door for me without saying one word, and proceeded to get into the car himself. The car ride was beginning to feel slightly awkward. No conversation had sparked. No comments were made. Nothing.

"S-Sasuke, so what's your family like?" I tried to make the situations faintly more comfortable.

"You'll see soon enough." I could hear a hint of irritation in Sasuke's voice. It was a part of him that I had never seen before. Well, directed towards me at least.

Of course, to no surprise, Sasuke's house was a magnificent, overly-extravagant mansion. It was house you'd only ever seen in magazines or movies.

We were immediately greeted by a maid presumably in her late twenties. Without being asked, she right away took Sasuke's school bag from his hand.

"Mai, Please notify my parents that Hinata and I have arrived," ordered Sasuke. He seemed like a completely different person at home, serious and in-control.

"Yes, Sasuke-Sama. Anything else?"

"No."

Sasuke lead me towards what I assumed to be the living room. It was a beautiful room decorated with expensive chandeliers, vases, and paintings. I sat down on one of the couches with Sasuke sitting right next to me. I tried to look as polite as possible, straightening my posture and placing my hands on my lap.

Soon after, a beautiful woman with long black hair, and dark, stunning eyes walked into the room. She sported a beautiful yet simple black sequined dress and a pair of black pumps.

"Oh hello darling, I see you've brought a guest today!" The woman said enthusiastically.

I stood up to give a proper introduction. "Hello I'm Hinata Hyuuga, nice to meet you."

"I'm Sasuke's mother, Mikoto."

"M-Mother?! I'm sorry I assumed you were his sister!"

Mikoto chuckled lightly. "No, I'd be the only girl in this family darling." She leaned towards my ear in attempt to whisper into it. " Are you really Sasuke's girlfriend?" She said loudly than she had thought.

"Mother, please don't do this right now."

'I'm not doing anything!"

I blushed lightly. Sasuke's mother was very kind, something she hadn't really expected.

"Y-Yes I'm Sasuke's girlfriend. Please take care of me."

"Oh Sasuke, she's so cute! Why would a sweet little girl like Hinata want an old grump like you?" She laughed.

"Everyone seems to dislike the idea of me and Hinata."

"No sweetie, I like her much more than that scoundrel Karin."

After bringing up Sasuke's fiancée, everything got much more awkward. No one seemed to like her at all. It was obviously a marriage set up politically or financially.

"Sasuke, your father would also like to meet Hinata."

"What? You told him about her? Mother, why would you do that?!"

"I don't keep secrets sweetie," She smiled," Oh here he is now."

**Yeah I know, sucky cliffhanger. But I wanted to get the chapter out already since I'm SO sick of writing it. Well if you liked it leave a review. Kthxbye:P **


End file.
